Nightingale
by Surrealpumpkin
Summary: Tempo. Tudo gira em torno dele. É uma dádiva enquanto dura, e uma maldição quando termina.


_Eu não consigo dormir à noite_

 _acordada e tão confusa_

 _Tudo está em ordem mas estou machucada_

Elaine fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, ao expirar sentiu a mão da enfermeira apertando a sua.

\- Elaine, o coquetel está aqui, para quando estiver pronta. E então não vai demorar, senhorita, vai ser como dormir - a enfermeira do centro médico disse ao seu lado.

O alívio apertou suas entranhas e o arrependimento deu um nó na sua garganta. Não precisava estar ali sozinha, mas não era justo pedir que eles estivessem ali com ela. Não havia piadas, trocadilhos ou escárnio para despejar ali e não tinha ninguém para ouvir. Ninguém para ver por trás de suas palavras afiadas. Eles sentiriam sua falta? Uma parte pequena dela, egoísta e mesquinha esperava que sim. O seu verdadeiro fim seria aquele: sumir aos poucos da memória de quem ela amava.

Mesmo agora, só se arrependia do tempo insuficiente que teve ao lado de Ban. Engraçado, depois das brigas que tiveram. Para Elaine parecia que não restava nada em Ban que pertencia à ela. Abriu um sorriso ao lembrar que ele seguiria com sua vida depois que ela não estivesse mais ali. Talvez ele já estivesse seguindo em frente. Doeu pensar assim, mas ela precisva. Queria que Ban seguisse em frente depois do estrago que ela fez em sua vida, a dor dela passaria em pouco tempo. De olhos fechados percorreu as memórias do último ano.

 **Um ano atrás**

 _Eu preciso de uma voz que ecoe_

A letargia pesava sobre os ombros de Elaine. Pouco tempo de vida e nada que pudesse ser feito. As palavras ditas a poucas horas atrás no consultório da sua atual oncologista giravam em diversas velocidades na mente de Elaine. _O câncer voltou, não podemos fazer nada dessa vez._ Elaine queria rir da ironia daquilo, por toda vida o que ela se convenceu de precisar era _tempo_ \- para viver, para se adaptar, para ser corajosa, para arriscar, _se curar._ E ali estava o ultimato, seu tempo estava contado. Uma piada muito bem elaborada, Elaine admitia. Estalou os dedos da mão e rolou na cama. Que porcaria ela faria agora? Tinha pedido demissão depois de ir ao hospital e pouco tempo de vida. Olhou para a parede do quarto repleta de fotos de lugares que ela apenas sonhou em conhecer e não teria a chance. Levantou da cama com um pulo, ligou o computador e iniciou as pesquisas, fez reservas. Na manhã seguinte, estava dentro de um avião para o Egito. Nas semanas seguintes, visitou pelo menos uma cidade de cada canto do mundo, não passando mais de três dias em cada uma delas, não tinha muito tempo para gastar num lugar só. Viu, fez e sentiu coisas tão diferentes da antiga vida pacata e monótona que ao lembrar do tempo perdido, Elaine lamentava profundamente.

Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou o que o destino colocaria no seu caminho na noite em que colocou os pés em um daqueles bares com nome estranho na Irlanda. Elaine estava fascinada com a performance do casal de cantores no palco do bar, intercalando entre as frases da canção e cantando juntos no refrão. A mulher tinha o cabelo platinado, e não parecia muito mais alta que Elaine, ao passo que o homem tinha os cabelos grisalhos e deveria estar no final dos trinta, desviou os olhos e pediu uma cerveja para o barman loiro e mexeu os pés no ritmo da batida agitada que agora tocava nos auto falantes, a animação dos pés contrastava com seus pensamentos sombrios da forma mais absurda possível. Elaine tinha que estar na clínica dali algumas semanas, depois de aproveitar os últimos meses viajando, queria ter tempo suficiente para aproveitar a cidade e seus arredores e talvez conseguir alguma companhia nesse meio tempo.

 _Eu preciso de uma luz para me levar pra casa_

\- Me vê mais uma cerveja, Meliodas - a voz rouca e melodiosa fez o pedido ao seu lado.

Elaine virou o rosto e avaliou o mais discretamente que pode (o que na língua dela significava não ter discrição nenhuma) o homem ao seu lado, que instantes antes cantava com a moça no palco, deveria ter um e oitenta de altura, cabelo grisalho e rebelde, nariz reto e um maxilar quadrado coberto por uma barba cerrada, ombros largos e braços grossos. A blusa de flanela se agarrava a parte superior de seu corpo da forma mais pecaminosa possível, e quando desceu o olhar para as longas pernas abraçadas pela calça jeans escura, Elaine deixou escapar um suspiro de puro deleite. O homem ao seu lado era um partidão e tão gostoso que ela o comeria com uma colher se pudesse. Ele era uma coisa quente, além de possuir uma voz que transformava seus ossos em manteiga. Desviou os olhos antes que fosse pega no flagra, não tinha sido discreta mas tampouco queria se sentir embaraçada por admirar um homem bonito.

\- Aqui está, Ban - o barman, Meliodas, depositou a garrafa na frente do homem. - É a última da noite. Vou fechar mais cedo, Liz quer jantar fora.

Ouviu o tal Ban bufar em resposta e tentou reprimir a risadinha que subiu por sua garganta. Colocou de forma cuidadosa o dinheiro no balcão e saiu para a noite calma, entrou no carro alugado e dirigiu para o chalé alugado na fazenda ao norte da cidade.

 _Eu meio que preciso de um herói_

 _É você?_

Elaine não viu Ban novamente por um tempo e o reencontro não podia ter sido mais engraçado, na opinião capiciosa do homem.

\- Vai continuar negando que precisa de ajuda? - Ban perguntou escorado na cerca.

\- Vou, principalmente porquê eu não preciso! - Rebateu com um rosnado.

Elaine tinha se metido em uma enrascada por prescrição médica. Depois da visita ao hospital pela manhã para sua consulta semanal, Elaine tinha entrado em uma série de pequenas loucuras. E ela, nem em um milhão de anos luz, teria montado no Pink Pie em um ato de rebeldia inútil. Desviou sua atenção desses pensamentos tortuosos e focou no animal abaixo de si e compilou as informações que tinha dos últimos dias. Tinha ficado amiga de Elizabeth, a cantora do _Pub_ (finalmente descobriu o termo correto depois que Meliodas, marido de Elizabeth, quase morreu do coração quando Elaine chamou o estabelecimento de bar), era irmã de Ban, que por sua vez era dono da fazenda onde se situava sua moradia temporária. Mas ali estava ela, em cima de um cavalo sem nunca ter montado antes.

Ban deu uma gargalhada gostosa que esquentou Elaine dos pés a cabeça, reação que ela considerou totalmente inadequada. Embaixo dela, Rainbowdash começou a se mover e Elaine abraçou o cavalo com a maior força que tinha.

Ban se divertia com a cena da pequena mulher agarrada à King como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo, os resmungos e maldições proferidas pela boca pequena tornavam tudo melhor. Ela parecia uma fada: pequena, de curvas suaves, traços delicados, cabelo curto e de um loiro muito claro, e grandes olhos dourados.

\- Você não deveria ajudar a moça, Ban? - Jericho, sua ajudante perguntou levemente irritada.

Ban deu de ombros e apontou para a criatura que começava a se ajeitar no lombo do cavalo.

\- Ela parece precisar de ajuda para você? - Respondeu divertido, sem se importar em soar rude.

\- Você deveria perguntar isso para Liz, que vai estar aqui em cinco minutos.

Ban olhou para a loira que se afastava com passos calmos em direção a casa grande.

\- Você me dedurou?

Jericho só acenou em resposta e Ban revirou os olhos. Liz falaria na sua cabeça até o fim dos tempos.

Elaine viu Ban se afastar e entrou em pânico. Ele não tinha o direito de deixá-la com o cavalo do Vingador (mesmo que ela tenha montado no demônio por sua conta e risco). O animal parecia sentir seu estado de pânico crescente e começava a se agitar debaixo dela. Elaine tentou acalmar o bicho com palmadinhas no pescoço e se ajeitou nas costas do filho de Poseidon. O animal deu mais alguns passos e quando chegou mais perto do cercado Elaine se agarrou na madeira e saiu de cima dele, sortuda como era, ao se sentar no alto da cerca caiu para trás, ficando pendurada pelas pernas.

\- Elaine? Você está bem? - A voz doce e conhecida de Elizabeth estava aguda de preocupação.

Elaine olhou para a loira de ponta a cabeça e abriu um sorriso.

\- Ótima! Spirit é um ótimo cavalo. - Deu uma risada e balançou a mão para espantar a preocupação dela. - Foi divertido, contudo. Eu nunca tinha montado num cavalo.

\- Você precisa de ajuda? Essa posição não parece exatamente... confortável - Elizabeth apontou.

Elaine concordava, conforto não estava presente ali, as pernas doíam e sentia câimbras atrás do joelhos, além da leve tontura por estar de cabeça para baixo e a dor nas costas por ter batido na madeira.

\- Ah, essa acrobacia boba? Eu faço isso o tempo todo - mexeu as mãos em uma pequena folia.

Mas por dentro estava gritando: _pelo amor de todos os santos, alguém me tira daqui_. Até que Ban voltou com algumas maçãs nas mãos.

\- Yo, Lizzie. Não esperava ver você hoje - cumprimentou cínico.

\- Ei, Ban. Jericho me chamou, alguma coisa sobre você não estar ajudando uma moça num garanhão selvagem? - Elizabeth tinha um brilho perigoso nos olhos e Elaine queria rir.

\- Então eu montei uma mula sem cabeça? - Elaine não se permitiu pensar no que teria dado errado se Twilight tivesse perdido o controle, não teria sido nem um pouco bonito. - _De-mais_! Mas eu não vou repetir a dose, decidi que não sou uma garota que curte _pôneis_ fora do motor.

Elizabeth deu uma risada discreta e Ban parecia incrédulo.

\- Ela disse que não precisava de ajuda...

\- Você está corretíssimo, coisa quente, por um momento eu tinha me esquecido da minha incrível capacidade de sair de um buraco!

Elaine fechou os olhos e fez uma breve oração para não quebrar nada antes de dar um impulso e cair de cara no chão. A queda, mesmo que não tão alta, talvez um metro e meio do chão, arrancou o ar dos seus pulmões e ela soltou um gemido abafado. Rolou de costas e verificou rapidamente todos os membros acabando por concluir que não tinha nada quebrado e se levantou.

\- Definitivamente, nada mais de mulas - murmurou para si mesma.

\- Ai meu Deus, Elaine! Você está bem? - Elizabeth perguntou com a expressão mais preocupada do que antes.

Elaine teve um _insight_ naquele momento de que estava fadada a escutar aquelas três palavras pelo resto da sua não tão longa vida.

\- Mas é claro! Eu pareço menos do que bem? - Respondeu e começou a bater a grama que estava agarrada nas roupas e no cabelo loiro palha repicado na altura dos ombros.

\- Tem um pouco de sangue no nariz, mas parece... _bem_ \- Ban respondeu em voz alta, mentalmente ele disse outra coisa: _parece uma fada ou um anjo, ou alguma coisa mágica com asas._

Elaine balançou a cabeça, não confiando exatamente no tom de voz que ele usou para dizer "bem" e limpou o sangue no nariz.

Elizabeth ainda mantinha a expressão preocupada no rosto e Elaine queria espantar aquela cara para longe. O oncologista tinha aquela expressão com o adicional de pena nos olhos que puxou o bom senso de Elaine como um buraco negro faria. Nenhum falastrão com um diploma iria ditar o que ela tinha de fazer para morrer confortável e drogada. Elaine se recusava a passar o resto de seus dias vendo paredes brancas e o barulho de máquinas. Por essa razão tinha parado no lombo de Crusoé, tentando provar um ponto para ninguém em particular.

\- Vem, vamos almoçar. Eu faço sanduíches incríveis. - Puxou Elizabeth pela mão e foram em direção ao seu chalé. - Você não, coisa quente.

Ban gargalhou e alimentou o cavalo com as maçãs que tinha levado, não serviram para o propósito original, mas pelo menos King ficou feliz com o agrado, pensou Ban ao ver os dois corpos femininos se afastando. Além do mais, Elaine era uma fada apenas em aparência.

 _Eu nunca vi a floresta entre as árvores_

 _Eu realmente poderia usar sua melodia_

\- Você está bem mesmo? - Elizabeth perguntou assim que Elaine colocou o prato com sanduíche de frango na frente dela.

\- Sim, Liz. Nenhum dano real foi feito - Respondeu com um suspiro. - E se continuar me olhando assim vai ficar sem sanduíche e sem a minha companhia de sobrevivente.

Elizabeth soltou um suspiro que era em parte aliviado e parte exasperação.

\- Ok, então. Vamos mudar de assunto. - Elaine ficou agradecida. - Você está solteira?

Esqueça a gratidão. Elaine abriu um sorriso afetado antes de responder. Ser solteira era seu estado natural como efetivada na empresa do câncer terminal, mas Elizabeth não merecia essa resposta mesquinha. Então Elaine lhe deu a resposta mais... viável.

\- Por opção. O mundo sofreria se eu estivesse comprometida - deixou de fora a parte do roteiro que as vítimas do câncer terminal não eram atraentes para relacionamentos de longo prazo. O lado positivo de morrer era que sua vida sexual estava bombando.

\- Entendo. Sendo assim, você não se importaria de se relacionar com alguém que está mesma praia que você, certo?

Elaine inclinou a cabeça levemente confusa.

\- Liz, fale a língua dos mortais. Sem enigmas.

\- O que acha de sair com meu irmão? - Os olhos bicolores de Liz, o azul e o castanho claro brilhavam com diversão.

Elaine piscou. E depois piscou de novo. _Só podia ser brincadeira._

\- Como eu não vi essa chegando? - Riu e jogou um pedaço de alface na loira. - Seu irmão é um gato, mas me largou com a mula sem cabeça. Não acho que possa superar a mágoa e abrir meu coração partido para ele, Liz.

Fingiu limpar uma lágrima no canto do olhos e mudou para o primeiro assunto que pôde pensar. Elaine não queria que sua vida fosse ficar complicada no último minuto, obrigada. Ela não iria sair com Ban.

 _Querido, eu estou um pouco cega_

 _Eu acho que é hora de você me encontrar_

Elaine bebeu mais um gole da cerveja e olhou para o céu estrelado. Nada como o silêncio e a imensidão do céu para colocar uma garota cheia de autopiedade em seu lugar. Ela era um grão de poeira cósmica na praia do Universo, ou qualquer porcaria filosófica desse tipo. Elaine lamentou não ser poética ou saudosa, só conseguia ser pragmática. E um pouco sardônica. Abandonou a garrafa vazia dentro da sacola no gramado atrás do chalé com vista para o cercado do Uni. Elaine se viu hipnotizada pelo balançar ocasional da calda do equino e não ficou surpresa por se ver acariciando a cara dele pouco tempo depois.

\- Você é um moço bonitão, tenho certeza que é quase um Casa Nova entre as éguas daqui - arrulhou olhando para o olho dourado incomum do equino. - Fomos grandes hoje, eu e você, hein? Com um pouquinho mais de treino poderíamos ser uma ótima equipe.

Elaine suspirou com saudade de algo que nunca aconteceria.

\- Você parece só uma grama mais sozinho que eu, o que acha ser minha companhia nesta noite vazia? - Sussurrou para o equino que em resposta balançou as orelhas, como se concordasse.

Elaine encostou as costas contra a cerca e contou a vida para o cavalo, que era um ótimo ouvinte. Relinchava nas partes engraçadas, arrastava o casco no chão nos momentos embaraçosos e sacodia a crina quando se revoltada com alguma parte da narrativa. A reação do cavalo ao contar sobre a doença fez o coração dela transbordar com um sentimento agridoce: Pé de Pano cavou a cabeça dela com o focinho e parecia muito triste. Elaine riu com a empatia demonstrada pelo equino.

\- Então aqui estou eu, na minha última parada. Você acha que vai ser divertido? - Terminou de trançar a coroa feita de grama e colocou no cavalo. - Você parece quase da realeza assim, pena que não sei seu nome. Ia ser o máximo anunciar um membro da Realeza Pônei antes de... de voltar para casa.

\- O nome dele é King - a voz grossa disse divertida atrás dela.

 _Você pode ser meu rouxinol?_

Elaine saltou e o cavalo empinou.

\- Shh, calma você aí, Gatinho. Coisa quente gosta de amedrontar seres etéreos, não precisa ter medo. - Fez uma carícia na fronte do cavalo e sussurrou para ele: - Eu o nomeio Rei King, o Negro, o primeiro pônei de sua linhagem.

Se afastou e fez uma mesura.

\- Você é fora do comum - Ban disse com um tom de voz estranho.

Elaine se virou e avaliou Ban, ele vestia uma camiseta vermelha que se agarrava ao peito largo e musculoso e demarcava a barriga trabalhada, deixando os braços fortes a mostra. A calça jeans clara de tecido grosso era gasta e se agarrava com perfeição às pernas trabalhadas e os pés estavam cobertos por uma pesada bota preta. O cabelo cinzento era uma bagunça arrepiada com exceção de uma mecha grossa que lhe caia no rosto de traços fortes, Ban era lindo, concluiu com um suspiro.

\- Tudo depende do seu ponto de vista - retrucou.

Ele deu de ombros. Elaine era um mistério, a aparência delicada não combinava com a força que brilhava nos olhos dourados. Ban queria entender o significado oculto por trás das palavras cortantes, os motivos que a faziam agir como um destemor descuidado, e por quê ela fora parar na Irlanda entre tantos lugares; tudo o que ele viu dela até agora o puxava em sua direção. Como um campo magnético bizarro. A baixinha não era nada que Ban já encontrou e ele queria conhecê-la.

\- E qual é o seu? Ponto de vista - esclareceu quando a expressão no seu rosto diminuto aparentou confusão.

Elaine queria entender o que Ban queria com aquela conversa e o quanto ele escutou. Não muito coisa, já que ele não a olhava como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer minuto ou com pena. Deu de ombros.

\- Nenhum que mereça ser discutido. Quanto você tem de altura? - Mudou de assunto com uma rapidez enervante.

\- Um e noventa. Por quê?

Elaine deu de ombros.

\- Pesquisa científica - Respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

Mentalmente se deu tapinhas nas costas em reconhecimento por quase acertar a altura do filhote de gigante. Com seus um e cinquenta metro, Elaine tinha que curvar a cabeça um pouco para conseguir enxergar os olhos de Ban.

\- Você é cientista? - Ele perguntou confuso.

\- Não me dou bem com química, então não. - O sorriso agora era autêntico e maior.

Ban balançou a cabeça lentamente, como se tentasse se convencer a não perguntar mais nada.

\- Então, o que faz da vida? - Ban perguntou curioso.

Sou uma morta viva com dias contados.

\- Sou mochileira - respondeu ao invés da resposta mordaz que queria saltar de seus lábios.

\- E o que fazia antes? - As sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas com a curiosidade.

\- Eu era professora de Jardim - sentia saudade das crianças. Mas não o tempo todo, só às vezes.

 _Cante para mim, eu sei que você está aí_

 _Você pode ser a minha sanidade_

Os olhos dele a avaliavam com um escrutíneo surpreendente e Elaine sentiu a cor subir até suas bochechas. Ban tinha olhos fora do comum, como uma tempestade em alto mar: imprevisíveis, profundos, misteriosos e vivos. Havia tanta vida por trás das orbes vinho destacados pela camisa vermelha que Elaine queria roubar um pouco para si. Roubar o suficiente para sobreviver por mais um dia.

\- De professora a mochileira?

Qual era a do jogo de vinte perguntas?

\- Poderia ser pior, coisa quente. Eu pelo menos levantei - colocou uma mecha palha atrás da orelha. - Te vejo por aí, Ban.

Começou a se afastar em direção ao seu chalé quando Ban disse algo que a fez parar de imediato, surpresa.

\- Quer sair comigo um dia desses?

Elaine olhou para ele por cima do ombro e abriu um sorriso de canto.

\- Claro, bata na porta do chalé sempre que sentir vontade. - Acenou um adeus e voltou a seguir seu caminho.

 _Me trazer paz_

 _Cante para eu dormir_

 _Diga que você será meu rouxinol_

Elaine não se sentia bem naquele dia. Tinha febre alta e vomitou sangue duas vezes, e a dor que sentia ultrapassava o limite imposto pelas enfermeiras. Com extrema dificuldade se arrastou pelo chalé, reunindo o que precisaria no hospital. Rezava para não precisar ser internada. Os encontros que teve com Ban só serviram para deixá-la com raiva do que não dispunha: tempo. Elaine queria mais tempo para conhecê-lo melhor. Mas não tinha, não mais. Ban era divertido, inteligente e cozinhava muito bem. Além de administrar a fazenda, e fazer duetos com a irmã mais nova, às vezes cozinhava para Meliodas no Chapéu de Porco, em troca Meliodas garantia que o livro de cervejas de Ban estivesse sempre em dia. Elaine achava surpreendente que Ban fosse apaixonado pela bebida e um colecionador de rótulos com suas favoritas.

Ban a surpreendeu em seu primeiro encontro ao levá-la para uma noite de dança no Pub; um jantar a luz de velas no telhado. Ela tivera tanto medo de cair! Mas Ban afastou o medo de forma eficiente com um beijo que Elaine ainda podia sentir. E no final da noite ele cantara para ela. A voz cálida derreteu seus ossos e a música em irlandês partiu o coração de Elaine. Quando ele terminou de cantar a bela canção, secou as lágrimas dela com beijos. Quase sempre, ele cantava e Elaine chorava. Tinha se tornado um ritual: ele cantava, ela chorava e ele secava suas lágrimas com beijos. Jantares, piqueniques, almoços e até mesmo cafés da manhã surpresa. Elaine sabia, quando ele enxugou suas lágrimas mais uma vez na última noite, que Ban tinha quebrado os muros de proteção que ela colocou em torno coração e fixou moradia lá. No meio de um campo minado com a fundação em colapso.

 _Alguém fale comigo_

 _Porque estou me sentindo no inferno_

Elaine sabia que estava no hospital pelo cheiro de água sanitária e os bipes de máquina. Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, Ban tinha a cabeça deitada ao lado de sua mão esquerda, que ele segurava frouxamente. Elaine tirou a mão dali e acariciou os cabelos cinzentos amassados. Ban abriu os olhos devagar e mirou Elaine, que abriu um sorriso singelo. Imediatamente, os olhos de Ban se encheram de lágrimas que escorreram grossas por suas maçãs do rosto e mais uma vez, o coração de Elaine se partiu.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, coisa quente.

Ban enxugou as lágrimas de forma rude com a manga da camisa e baixou os olhos.

\- Você não pode me prometer isso, Ellie - a voz dele falhou ao usar o apelido.

\- Eu queria poder - acariciou o rosto dele.

Elaine queria estar em qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer momento possível que não fosse ali. Ela sabia que o que quer que Ban dissesse em seguida faria ele cruzar a última linha que ela traçou para mantê-lo longe. Ela aproveitou os próximos segundos para beber da beleza de Ban.

\- Quanto tempo? - Perguntou com a voz rouca de sono e embargada pelo choro. Elaine esperou, ele ia esclarecer a pergunta em breve. Ele sempre fazia. - Quanto tempo você sabe e quanto tempo você tem?

Elaine ajeitou as costas no travesseiro, ganhando tempo para responder.

\- Não sei quanto tempo mais, eu tinha meses e recebi quase um ano. Talvez não muito mais agora. - Se mexeu desconfortável por causa da intravenosa na dobra do braço direito. - No dia que fui diagnosticada, entrei de licença no trabalho. Eu tinha vinte e cinco. O tratamento foi agressivo, radiação, quimeo, coquetéis diários de remédios, e mais uma porrada de coisas que eu nem me lembro, Ban. Eu ficava dopada a maior parte do tempo. Era meu inferno pessoal. Um ano depois, mais ou menos, o câncer tinha regredido. Eu fiquei tão aliviada. Eu achava que tinha acabado.

Elaine coçou os olhos que picavam com a vontade de chorar com as lembranças do primeiro tratamento.

\- Quando eu fiz vinte e oito, o câncer estava de volta. Mais agressivo, assim como o tratamento. Eu tive três paradas cardíacas. Alguns meses depois o câncer tinha regressado mais uma vez - as lágrimas escorriam agora. - Você provavelmente não me reconheceria na época, eu seguia totalmente a linha de menina santa. Eu ia na igreja, não falava palavrão, não dizia uma palavra ruim para ninguém, não fazia fofoca, não bebia, não comia junkfood, eu me limitava tanto. Eu era quase uma puritana. Eu era virgem! Dá pra acreditar?

 _Preciso de você para me responder_

 _Estou um pouco sobrecarregada_

Elaine deu uma risada carregada com as memórias que corriam por suas cordas vocais, riu de si mesma. Do quão patética era. E do quão patética continuava sendo. Ban ouvia tudo quieto, sem expressar nenhuma reação.

\- Aos trinta e cinco, o câncer estava de volta e eu não podia passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Pedi demissão, comprei as passagens e no outro dia eu estava no Egito. Vendi minha casa, meu carro, tudo o que não cabia numa mala foi vendido. Quando a minha poupança acabou, comecei a gastar a herança que eu tinha recebido dos meus pais e parei aqui. Completei a lista, perdi a virgindade, comecei a viver, bebi, fiz aquela tattoo de raposa, alguns amigos de verdade e recentemente, - o olhou acusadoramente - me apaixonei.

Ban arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não queria, não estava nos meus planos. Não estava nem na minha maldita lista! - Fez o gesto louco das mãos apontando para ele. - Você _fodeu_ com a minha cabeça. Eu deveria ter me afastado de você, ter ido embora. Mas o único dinheiro que eu tinha foi para pagar o aluguel do chalé. O que resta é o suficiente para me manter viva. Você foi minando _cada porra maldita_ de barreira que eu coloquei entre a gente. Você me fez _amar_ você. Você me fez querer ter mais _tempo_. Você me faz querer _odiar_ ter começado a _viver_ , Ban.

Elaine socou o colchão com ambas as mãos.

\- Eu sou um monstro por não ter contado a você, mas eu não esperava que isso entre a gente fosse durar. Eu tinha certeza que era uma coisa de pele. Atração, sexo. Mas você tinha que ser um _filho da puta maravilhoso,_ não tinha? Você tinha que ter as mãos que se encaixam da forma mais incrível com as minhas, ou o jeito que minha cabeça se encaixa entre seu ombro e pescoço. O jeito que você me traz segurança e me dá esperança de que vai ficar tudo bem me deixa com vontade de convocar um demônio e te alimentar com ele. A forma como nós dois parecemos duas peças de um quebra cabeça que são feitas para encaixar uma na outra me deixa puta, Ban. Me deixa mais que possessa, a raiva, ódio que eu sinto de tudo isso não cabe em nenhuma palavra conhecida. E eu não posso pensar nessas coisas, não posso me permitir pensar nisso. Porque isso significa que eu fui feita para você, para amar, perturbar, deixar louco, e fazer feliz, e eu sou quebrada demais pra isso.

 _Eu preciso de uma voz para ecoar_

 _Eu preciso de uma luz para me levar pra casa_

\- Ellie...

\- _Cala. A. Boca_. Você não vai dizer nenhuma maldita palavra, você pediu por respostas, então vai ficar calado para ouvi-las, Ban - Elaine passou as mãos pelo cabelo antes de continuar. - Significa que eu perdi tempo demais escondendo quem eu era e o que queria fazer. Significa que o câncer me trouxe e o câncer vai me levar de você. Eu me escondi e é você quem vai pagar por isso.

A última frase ela disse para o quarto vazio, o calcanhar da pesada bota preta de Ban foi a última visão que Elaine teve dele.

Ban voltou na manhã seguinte. Ficou sentado ao lado de Elaine por todo horário de visitas e não disse uma palavra. Ele veio e foi da mesma maneira durante os dias que Elaine ficou internada para que os médicos a deixassem o mais estável possível. No dia em que ela recebeu alta, foi Elizabeth quem a levou para a fazenda e passou toda a viajem dizendo a Elaine o quão estúpida e egoísta ela era por lidar com tudo aquilo sozinha e depois chorou pelo mesmo motivo.

\- Liz, nós passamos do chalé.

Elizabeth bateu as mãos de maneira nervosa no volante da caminhonete.

\- Não vamos pra lá, _Ellie_ \- olhou de relance para Elaine.

Elaine franziu o nariz em desconfiança.

\- É mesmo? Então, _Lizzie_ , - enrolou o apelido na língua com aspereza - para onde você está me levando?

A motorista colou os ombros nas orelhas e optou por não responder. E nem precisou, Elizabeth estacionou na porta da casa grande, onde Ban, Meliodas e Jericho estavam sentados nos degraus da varanda. Elizabeth desceu do carro e correu para o colo do marido. Elaine não desceu do carro, ficou encarando um ponto cego no parabrisa. Se recusava a olhar para qualquer um deles.

 _Eu preciso de uma estrela pra seguir, eu não sei_

 _Eu nunca vi a floresta por entre as árvores_

 _Eu realmente poderia usar sua melodia_

 _Querido, eu estou um pouco cega_

 _Eu acho que é hora de você me encontrar_

Ban deu leves batidas na janela do passageiro e Elaine ainda não olhava para ele. Ouviu a porta do motorista se abrir e Ban se sentou ao seu lado. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos sem dizer uma palavra, até Ban quebrar o silêncio.

\- Agora é a minha vez de falar, Ellie. Eu me apaixonei por você e não nos resta muito tempo mais. Você vai ficar aqui, comigo. Até que você tenha que ir.

Elaine virou o rosto de supetão para ele, que olhava para ela com tanto, tanto amor brilhando em cada linha do seu rosto que ela não teve coragem de lhe dizer não.

\- Por que? - ela perguntou ao invés de negar.

Ban lhe devia ao menos isso se ela fosse passar seus próximos dias com ele, na casa dele.

Ban correu os dedos entre o cabelo e sorriu para ela.

\- É como você disse. Você foi feita para mim, Ellie. Tudo em você encaixa em tudo em mim. Tudo o que você faz me deixa louco. Eu _mereço, preciso_ aproveitar um tempo mais disso.

Elaine não questionou.

 _Você pode ser meu rouxinol?_

 _Cante para mim, eu sei que você está aí_

 _Você pode ser minha sanidade_

 _Me trazer paz_

 _Cante para eu dormir_

 _Diga que você será meu rouxinol_

Elaine olhou para as palmas das mãos. Mal conseguia segurar um copo, a prova disso era Ban catando os cacos e Elizabeth secando o chão molhado. Não era uma cena anormal , entretanto. Na última semana, Elaine estava sofrendo de uma fraqueza desgraçada. Não conseguia fazer muita coisa sozinha e não estava mais tendo aulas de montaria em King com Jericho, nem a auxiliou na busca da ex-égua de corrida marrom chocolate com suaves olhos violeta que seria a nova companheira de King, Diane. Não tinha mais passeios pelo bosque, ou piqueniques na montanha, nem comidas elaboradas, porquê o seu maldito estômago não segurava nada além de bolachas de água e sal e sopa aguada. Dormia a grande parte do dia, e dormia mal. Sentia dor o tempo inteiro, era atinada por todo tipo de febre: baixa, alta, que causava calafrios e tremores, que a deixava suada, que a deixava zonza, fraca, com frio, com calor. Estava sendo um inferno.

E ela não estava sendo boa também. Se irritava comtudo, gritava, grunhia, xingava, e depois se debulhava em lágrimas, arrependida. Ban era sempre tão compassivo que Elaine queria rasgar a expressão calma de seu rosto a unhadas, e depois arrependida, ela se trancava no banheiro durante horas para não ter que lidar com as coisas que dizia a ele. Elizabeth, Meliodas e Jericho não recebiam um tratamento melhor, mas ao menos respondiam a altura. Ban nem ao menos retrucava! Elaine agiu com mesquinhez a maior parte do tempo na última semana, ela sentia tanto o medo o tempo inteiro que não conseguia expressar de outra forma que não agindo como uma louca desvairada.

\- Você está bem, Ellie? - Jericho perguntou se sentando do seu lado.

Elaine estava pendurada sobre a borda de um precipício. E ela não queria olhar sobre a borda, mas ao escutar a pergunta que ela mais odiava, Elaine caiu. E ela não podia se ajudar. Elaine cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou.

\- Não, não estou. Eu vou morrer, como no inferno eu ia estar bem?

Sentiu os braços de Ban a envolverem, a mão de Jericho acariciando seu cabelo, e as mãos de Meliodas e Liz sobre seus joelhos.

\- Eu estou com medo - disse soluçando.

Ban beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

\- Não tem problema, nós vamos segurar sua mão por todo o caminho, Ellie.

 _Eu não sei o que faria sem você_

\- Que porra é essa, Elaine?

Ela pulou com o susto e olhou para o papel que Ban balançava na sua frente, só foi preciso alguns segundo para Elaine ler o cabeçalho da folha e o sangue fugiu do seu rosto. Merda.

\- Você sabe o que é, Ban.

Ele esfregou o rosto com raiva e apontou o dedo para ela.

\- Sem gracinhas, Elaine. Você vai me explicar porquê, na porra do caralho congelado do inferno você não me contou sobre isso! Eu tinha a maldita certeza que você confiava em mim, porra!

Elaine nunca tinha visto Ban com tanta raiva, tanta mágoa. Mesmo assim, ela não ia fazer o papel de moça acuada.

\- Eu não sabia como contar a você. E depois, eu não quis contar, você não ia me deixar seguir em frente com isso, ia?

\- Não importa se eu concordo ou não, Elaine! Você deveria ter me contado! - Ele a olhava magoado. - Depois de tudo, _tudo_ , cada momento maldito entre nós dois, você _me devia_ ao menos isso, Elaine. A única coisa que você me devia era _honestidade_.

Ban jogou os papéis do centro médico ao pés de Elaine e foi em direção a caminhonete, acelerando pela estrada que levava para fora da fazendo, deixando um rastro de poeira e fúria atrás dele.

Elaine escutou um gongo na sua cabeça, anunciando que o tempo dela tinha esgotado. Fez um último carinho no em King e Diane e entrou na casa grande, juntando suas coisas. Escreveu uma carta e largou o envelope no travesseiro de Ban. Às sete horas daquela noite ela já estava voando para Suiça.

Elaine passou alguns dias na pousada que reservou no mesmo dia que comprou as passagens para sua primeira viagem internacional, perto da clínica de "suicídio" na Suíça. Despachou as malas com todas as suas lembranças para a casa de Elizabeth, já que não tinha qualquer outro lugar que Elaine poderia mandar suas coisas. Os resquícios de quem ela foi. No dia D, fez check-out na pousada e entrou cabisbaixa na clínica. Conversou com a equipe médica e com a equipe de enfermagem. Viu pessoas deitadas em camas confortáveis rodeadas por amigos e parentes e apertou as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Estaria sozinha no final, como esteve no começo. Sem problemas.

 **Atualmente**

 _Suas palavras são como sussurros, sobrevivem_

Deixou as lágrimas escorreram junto com o arrependimento. Poderia estar com Ban agora. Mas não estaria, com nenhum deles.

\- Então você vai mesmo beber essa merda, hun? - Jericho resmungou entrando no quarto. - Pensei que você fosse mais esperta, Ellie.

Elaine arregalou os olhos.

\- O que você...

Meliodas e Liz entraram logo atrás.

\- Ban tem um gosto esquisito para sofrimento - Meliodas disse puxando seu dedão do pé. - E você foi uma vaca total por sair sem se despedir, Ellie.

Liz secou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos e abriu um sorriso.

\- Sinceramente, como você pode sequer pensar que íamos deixar você ir se despedir? - Liz se abaixou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - E te fizemos uma promessa, Ellie, estaríamos todos segurando a sua mão no final.

Ban passou pela porta, com uma aparência de dar pena. A barba estava maior que o de costume, fato que o deixava com a aparência um tanto mais rústica e olheiras, a camisa de flanela estava amarrotada e olhar em seu rosto... Elaine não tinha palavras para descrever.

\- Me desculpa não ter contado, Ban. - Olhou para os três pares de olhos sentados ao redor da cama. - Me desculpem, todos vocês.

Jericho balançou a mão e piscou, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

\- Não ligue para isso garota, o que importa é que estamos aqui.

 _E contanto que você esteja comigo hoje à noite, eu estou bem_

Pelas próximas horas, eles conversaram e deram boas gargalhadas sobre tudo. Em algum momento, Ban tinha deitado ao seu lado e a abraçado tão forte que ela sentia que nunca poderia escapar. Um a um, eles foram deixando Ban e Elaine a sós. Um silêncio confortável pairou sobre eles. Elaine respirou fundo o cheiro de Ban, o marcando na alma. Se o que diziam fosse verdade, se reencarnação e o fio vermelho realmente fossem verdade, eles iriam se encontrar de novo. Elaine precisava acreditar nisso. Ela cravou os olhos nos vinhos de Ban, percorreu as sobrancelhas, as maçãs do rosto, a curva dos lábios, as linhas duras de seus maxilar. Correu os dedos sobre os fios lisos e macios de seu cabelo, como fizera dezenas de vezes antes e como nunca mais faria outra vez. Gravou tudo na memória, na âmago de quem era, e por fim, quando teve certeza de que quando fechasse os olhos não poderia se esquecer dele, fechou os olhos e o beijou.

Elaine sentiu tudo naquele beijo. O gosto das lágrimas misturadas, os soluços contidos, os gemidos, a dor, e o coração partido de Ban. Sentiu a promessa de que ele nunca amaria ninguém depois dela e sentiu culpa pelo alívio ao saber disso. Sentiu o quanto ele a amava e derramou sobre ele o amor que sentia de volta. Jurou a Ban que ela o esperaria se pudesse, para onde quer que fosse. E que eles se encontrariam de novo, não importasse o quê. Quando se separaram, contou a ele sobre sua infância e sobre coisas insignificantes, mas que para Elaine faziam todo sentido. Em troca, Ban lhe contou sobre os planos que tinha para a fazenda, e que seria, um dia, o dono de um aras. Por causa dela.

Elaine bebeu o líquido leitoso da ampola.

Chamou todos de volta ao quarto. Continuou deitada sobre o peito de Ban. Liz deitou do seu lado, com a cabeça no colo de Jericho, que tinha se sentado encostada na cabeceira da cama e Meliodas deitou atravessado, brincando com os pés de Elaine. Jericho fazia cafuné em seu cabelo e Liz mexia em sua orelha.

\- Ban? - sussurrou mexendo nos botões da camisa dele, sentindo os batimentos fortes e regulares de seu coração no pulso.

\- Hun?

A garganta de Elaine fechou ao fazer o pedido, sonolenta.

\- Canta uma última música?

Elaine ouviu ele limpar a garganta várias vezes e mesmo quando ele conseguiu falar ainda dava para ouvir o choro preso em sua voz.

\- O que você gostaria de ouvir?

\- Qualquer coisa, desde que você e a Liz possam fazer um dueto depois.

 _Você pode ser meu rouxinol?_

 _Sinto tão perto, sei que você está aí_

 _Rouxinol_

E Ban cantou. E depois Liz cantou com ele. E logo em seguida, Elaine tinha um coro de vozes carregadas de emoção cantando para ela, enquanto suas pálpebras se fechavam cada vez mais lentamente.

 _Cante para mim, eu sei que você está aí_

 _Por que querido, você é a minha sanidade_

\- Eu amo vocês - sussurrou com um suspiro satisfeito.

 _Você me trás paz_ _Canta para eu dormir_

\- Te amo, Ban.

Elaine escutou a voz dele falhar com o soluço antes de adormecer e seu último pensamento foi para ele. Ela não queria que ele chorasse.

 _Diga que será meu rouxinol_


End file.
